1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to storage apparatus, and more particularly to a dynamic random access memory and a method of driving dynamic random access memory.
2. Description of Related Art
Memory is used to store the information. For recent years, the requirement of the memory is more and more demanding. The basic function for a memory includes “read” and “write”. Memory can be categorized into two groups: read only memory (ROM) and random access memory (RAM), such as dynamic random access memory (dynamic RAM, or DRAM).
A bit stored in a memory cell is read by using the data lines, bit lines, the cell, a column decoder, and a sense amplifier. The column decoder includes a plurality of bit switch transistors, each transistor connecting different data line to the input of the sense amplifier. The bit switch transistors are used as switches to transceive the data from the data lines to the sense amplifier. In a read operation, the driving signal is applied to the bit switches, and the bit stored in a memory cell is read through the bit lines and the sense amplifier to the data lines. In a write operation, the driving signal drives the bit switches to allow the data in the data lines to be applied as the inputs to the sense amplifier. The sense amplifier further transmits the data to be stored to the memory cell.